


My Bloody Valentine

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gore, I was planning on, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasuke isn't nice, Unrequited Love, and lots of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wanted Naruto. He would do anything to get to him, even taking out the competition.</p>
<p>Just a prompt that's free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

"I'll see you later, alright?" Sai asked Naruto as he dropped his boyfriend off at his small apartment.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, thanks for a great night." He smiled.

Sai smiled a real smile back at the blond ninja. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips and backed off just as quickly. Naruto blushed. "Goodnight, Naru-chan," Sai said.

"Night, Sai."

Sai waved and then walked calmly down the stairs after Naruto closed his apartment door.

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and Sasuke vowed that he would have his blond dobe by midnight tomorrow. He had waited years to finally kill Orochimaru and come back to the village he once called home. He wasn't about to let Sai have the pleasure of his dobe.

He followed Sai back to his home, cloaking his chakra the entire way, and hid in the trees outside his window. He would only need to wait until the artist fell asleep.

It was a new moon tonight: perfect. It was easier to hide, plus, no one saw him placing silencing and containment seals around Sai's apartment no more than an hour earlier.

An hour later and Sasuke waited until he knew that Sai was deep in sleep. The wards around his apartment were weak, and could be displaced by a simple seal drawn onto his hand. He jumped through them without disrupting anything in or out of the room.

After he was safely in the room, he activated the seals.

Sasuke padded silently over to the sleeping artist and quickly swiped all the drawing objects and weapons he could find and sealed them into a scroll. The poof of smoke woke up Sai, who immediately reached for his paintbrush, only to come up with nothing.

Sasuke lunged forward, Sharingan eyes spinning, and pinned Sai against the wall above his bed by his throat.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sai choked out.

"Stay away from _my_ dobe," Sasuke threatened.

"No c-can do," Sai forced out and tried to claw or kick Sasuke off of him, but Sasuke thought ahead and bonded Sai's legs and arms to the wall with chakra.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Looks like he was going to have to do this the hard way. There was no way that Sai was going to leave Naruto alone if he was alive, Sasuke knew that, which meant, Sai had to die and Sasuke would have pleasure in his death. He wanted Sai to wish for death.

Sasuke looked Sai right in eyes, trapping him in a genjustu.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
